Auto mechanics, and others who must lean over to perform their work, frequently suffer from back strain resulting from their awkward working position. Various scaffold-type devices have been developed to provide support for such a user. Most of these devices are designed specifically for auto mechanics, and consist of a platform attached to a framework that stands on the floor, typically including casters for mobility.
As a result of their design, such devices are often inappropriate or unusable for certain applications. For instance, in especially close quarters, there is insufficient room to allow their bulky framework. Furthermore, where there is no floor on which the framework can stand, as in the case of working over an inboard boat engine, these devices cannot be used at all.